Gaming Ultimate spider-man
by Cloud av
Summary: Faust, Sheogorath, Orochimaru. One is bored out of his mind, another is Seeking a new world, the third jumps through space time and reality. Each rule and law ever made, is bent broken asunder and discarded as thrash. Aww poor spider-man what happens when he gets their pity and madness goes beyond reality. What will happen Well i know why not read and find out? *mad smile*
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Gaming Spider-man

Prologue: Madness, and Cheese!

Note, Sheogorath is a GOD so no language barrier there. 2 Orochimaru and

Faust is both speaking 'japanese'. 3 Its my fiction so my laws and rules ect so just deal with it. *innocent smile*

* * *

Elemental Nations, Orochimaru's hideout. night time.

Orochimaru wanted to try visit other worlds being tired of this one after seeing elemental nations change and his student and other projects succumbing to time. Orochimaru worked hard and built a Time-space-reality Machine. Running on Chakra, capable of severing the strings of time and space even slightly going through the walls of reality. after collecting everything of worth sealing it all into scrolls into a master seal scroll. Orochimaru entered the Machine allowing it to transport him forward and backwards through time and finaly. ripping up new rift that defied the laws of his universe and entering a new one. Never to be seen again in the Elemental Nations.

Shivering isle's unknown date, night time.

Sheogorath had during an accident of being happy with eating his Cheese, ripped a hole through reality and time and space and dimension in the air. Curious and Exited to what he had done the mad god created a small belt to hold his artifacts among other things especially cheese in a mere instant. And then entered the hole not knowing that awaited him on the other side would be a world with adventure and new fun even for a god as old as him.

Faust's Laboratory. unknown date, night time.

Faust was trying to travel to another time in his world to save himself from loosing his love to death. And had made a huge Pentagram with infused power of Spirit energy among other stuff. Sadly for his part He miscalculated the needed power and ended up over powering it a vortex of massive energy threw him through space, time and reality. happily bringing with him his research notes, tools and love life, never to be seen again in that world.

New york, night time, 10 pm.

The air was silent in central park tonight nobody was at the park everyone was either busy or something else. Usually people would visit it with a date or on their way home from a party, or even running from a criminal gang or having stayed up late working. But tonight it was empty and silent but suddenly the winds and air emptied and left a vacuum. If anyone had watched this night they would have seen 3 Strange lights.

One was bright and shone like a star yet at the same time it as corrupted and angrily tore up a hole in the existence

The secound hole opened up with a black darkness treatning the worlds balance yet before it could do so it changed and took the shape of a golden corrupted door.

The third one was even more strange, at first it was just a mass yellow energy then suddenly black words written with white words crossing over in a human tongue came under it on the ground, the world stood still for a secound and then a bright light entered and the world continued like nothing had happened.

Sheogorath looked around as his Portal dissapeared. the air was both clean and filthy, Magic was in the air strongly just as strong as in his own world but diffrent. but at the same time something else was there too. making the god of madness curious, exited, and happy. turning he spotted to inviduals that looked like regular humans on the first look, but a secound look energy seemed to be flowing out from both of them.

Orochimaru was very much Amused, the world was diffrent there was no chakra. Yet he could sense something else another form of energy and was curious to what it was exited for the first time in a long long time. Orochimaru turned around and spotted to individuals a that could not have looked more diffrent than they did.

Faust felt the air was full of energy like and yet not like spiritual power. yet he could not pin point it. Shrugging the mad scientist turned around and was suprised to hat he saw. 2 beings both radiating power one even as strong if not stronger than the spirit king.

The 3 diffrent powerfull beings looked over the others,

Curiousity being too much and being hungry did not helped so faust decided to speak up first.

Flashing his innocent smile but him being anything but innocent with his usual near dead face ect, the mad spiritual scientist spoke

Hello there, and whom might you be? i am Faust the eight. i am a Scientist, inventor and shaman who controlls the dead. pleased to meet and you don't happen to have anything to eat? i am currently starving at the moment.

Sheogorath Happily said while picking up his dinner table with chairs, cheese. And a bit of bread and butter and what not from his to meet you too little mortal, I am sheogorath mad god of Tamriel himself. i love driving mortals insane, killing mortals and having fun on others expense's especially the other daedric prince's they have a stick so uptight their asse's that im suprised they can use a toilet! and Sheogorath happily started eating his cheese.

The 3 happily sat down sharing a meal, 2 of them starving from food while the 3'r just happily ate his cheese in peace.

Orochimaru chuckled and said, well well since you introduced yourself so nicely i feel like i should do the same. I am Orochimaru a legendary ninja researcher, also known to have conqured my own death. Now thats out of the way i take it neither of you are from this world am i correct Sheogorath-kun Faust-kun?

Before either could respond to the question all 3 of them picked up an annoying loud sound through the night. Faust said after swallowing a bread bite slowly, if i am not mistaken that is the sound of a police car. There must be a very serious so called crime. Going on for so many of them to sound so highly at this late hour. Altough i was supposed to be sent through time, it seems like i was sent to another world also not just space and time. Hmm maybe there can be something new worth finding around here.

Sheogorath said, Aaah this seems like action always fun!, and i have never heard of this police car thing, i must check out what it is! will you two gentlemen come along for the event? We can eat later or while we watch the event unfold. entertainment is always good when eating.

Orochimaru said, This seems worth investigating and you are right Sheogorath-kun, entertainment is missing and i too have never heard of a police car. But how shall we travel there without being seen and discovered? I know how to hide myself easily in my world. But do not want to be hounded or hunted or chased by anyone in this world just because i did not know much if anything about their surveillance tech or skills. It be seriously too much of a nuisance to have them searching for me and having to kill them over and over when i could do research or something better.

Faust said, indeed i too have other things to do than being chased or ocastriced by stupid mobs. i do not fear them but ants are annoying to have around the lab. and i want to bring my beloved back from the dead as soon as possible, and solve the mystery of death itself.

Sheogorath said happily, fear not of being discovered by the idiots or ants of this world! I god of madness shall bring us there in secret! And darkness surrounded them and in an instant the party and the table and chairs dissapeared. With no-one ever becoming or being the wiser to what had happend there.

End chapter.

Chapter 1 will be out a bit later today and i will continue to Update once a week.

Oh and if you wonder how they could 'bond' so fast.. they are all 3 'mad' and 'powerfull' and in a new world. why the heck not? *smile* + Sheogorath loves eating with mad people. And who can say no to free food from a god if one is 'mad' yes orochimaru is mad not stupid+he is practically immune against poison. so anyone wanna challenge my awesome thinking? btw faust was just hungry 'smile'


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Gaming Spider-man

Chapter 1 Spider, madness, no time for cheese!

Note, i will be getting a beta reader somehow soon. one way or another, the reason why i could not write on my other stories, is 1 personal and when i got things over

i had a writer block untill recently today.

Place, New york. Time, Night 10.00 pm Bank street. *idk the Name's sorry about that*

On the roof on the opposite side of the bank,

a black sphere of dark energy appears in an instant from nowhere, after a few secounds it dissapears into the air,

and Sheogorath, Orochimaru, Faust with the table with chairs and food appears to the world the mad trio looks down upon the bank seeing men in blue clothe's and hat's running around infront of people. Orochimaru make's a few quick hand gesture's and suddenly the party is hidden from the world with orochimaru's genjutsu.

Orochimary said, there now they can't see us i belive. What are those humans doing running around like that?

Faust said, these guy's in the blue clothe's are the police officers and such, in my world they are the one's that catches simple law and rule breakers like simple robbers and killers ect. They do however also guard prisons and take them to court were a judgement is held. but they are not trained for war merely upholding rules and laws of the country they reside in.

Orochimaru said, hmm in my world we had ninja's for military mostly and Samurai upheld the law itself mostly, while ninja's and Monk could help the Samurai. they were mostly the one doing most of those jobs if i remember correctly.

Sheogorath said, my world there is guardsmen they do like you say but they also serve as the military of the mortal realms your world and this world is like each of our worlds with this system and yet not.

Suddenly they hear a swoosh sound and look on the upper right side of the bank street.

* * *

Swinging through the air in all haste Peter Parker know as Spider-man arrived at a bank robbery scene. Seeing an open air ventilation, the young hero enters the bank quietly and stealty like a ninja but only almost.

stealty entering the bank seeing 2 robbers and some hostages.

Spider-man carefully he needs some information before he should act so spider-man hide and Listen quietly on

the robbers talking.

at the same time with the 3 mad trio.

* * *

Faust said, Oh i wish we could see whats going on. its annoying we can't see inside the bank.

Orochimaru took out a glass ball and said, i learned a trick from my sensei

Sheogorath said, it is too small we need it bigger! and made the orb 4 time's it size, Orochimaru happily made a shadow clone and said, now lets watch letting his shadow clone use his chakra. And spider-man along with robbers and civilian hostage's came into full view. making both Faust and Sheogorath happy, being able to see everything and hear it to.

* * *

Hey boss, how long are the boy's going to take down at the vault? I want out of here already, there's four of them so how can they be so damn slow?

Boss answears, stop complaining the fake face's allowed them to get close to the vault while it was open so they should be done soon enough.

I wonder how the police came to know about our break in though, not that it matters. we hostages and an escape rout but its damn annoying we can't rob this bank in peace.

Having heard enough spider-man jumps down on the guy known as boss landing a hard kick into his face knocking him unconsious

before the other robber can do anything Spider-Man shoots some webs to cover his mouth distracting the villian from using his gun, trying to remove the webbing spider-man say's who knew villians was so easy to beat?

Alright folks i advice you to leave before the other robbers gets here. i may not be able to stop them from doing anything

* * *

Orochimaru i am impressed, he shows great potencial with that intellect taking out those robbers only after having recived enough information without acting too rashly, but he seems to not have gone through any training. wonder why it is so?

Sheogorath said, aye of the most champions i've seen in my world would have kicked his ass easily in a fight, hell for all it is worth he fights like a new blood, wonder how long he have been doing this, it can't be long with how he fights.

Faust said, i admit fighting is not my strongest side but even i fight better than he does. ofcourse he seems to be above the average idiot but he still is so.. weak compared to most people i have seen and eye's still on the giant glass ball they see.

* * *

The few people that are inside the bank quickly runs out. before spider-man can do anything though the doors behind him opens and 4 bank robbers walks in bags full of cash, laughting merrily and darkly.

Spider-man quickly hide's behind a big pillar holding up the bank roof. before the robbers notice him.

Robber 1 Hah fast and easy, these fake face mask are awesome.

Robber 2 hell yeah wonder were boss got them from.

robber 3 i don't care i am just happy were getting things done here.

robber 4 suddenly say's guy's boss is on the floor with our other mate!

Spider-man quickly shoots his web slingers and atempt too catch the first robber before either of the robbers can move, the first robber is nicely tied up in webbings in secounds.

the 3 other robber's agitated drop the bags of money and bring out their weapons of choice. Screaming you are going to pay for that you red-blue freak!

Spider-man say's no I just am your friendly neighbourhood spider-man but really calling me a freak have you guy's looked yourself in a mirror? you look like a bunch of living banana's ready to be covered in ice-cream now i can't deliver ice-cream since i don't have any glass but webbing seems to suite your friend, maybe you want some too?

before spider-man can act or the robbers respond, the police officers and what not. Storms the lobby with guns in their hand and screams hands down on the ground you are all under arrest.

Spiderman says, well this friendly neighbourhood spider-man seems to not be needed anymore since the police want to jump in and take you guy's down. and shoot a web sling and swing towards the air conduct/ventilation. The Police screams hold it! and try to shoot him but miss every shot. The 3 still standing robbers throw themself to the ground to avoid getting shot.

Spider-man escape's through the air conduct and say's really i do 80% of their job and they try to shoot me? people are so ungrateful these day's

* * *

Orochimaru angrily screams what the heck just happend? i may be a mad guy even slightly evil but seriously shooting a guy after he has done that first thing you do? and these people call themself law and order, this is so bullshit it isn even funny no matter how you turn this around!

Sheogorath said, i agree! i like madness but this is not madness but stupidity! we must do something about this or we'll risk getting infected by this, this aarg the stupidity is affecting even me and im a god! For the sake of my brilliant Insanity i need to do something!

Faust said in a sad voice, my beloved weeps i don't want her to be sad. I hate it when she crie's, thinking quickly the mad scientist suddenly gets an guy's i know just how we are going to do it!

Sheogorath and Orochimaru stops swearing/screaming mid way and say's simulantly suprised What?, you do? okay what will we do? both looking utterly confused, to how they are supposed to do anything about spider-man being hated for no reason.

Faust said slowly, well for starters basic of the basic. Human souls are mallable, unliked a god or demi god. Our souls can adapt and change to almost if not just about to anything given time,work and some smarts.

Sheogorath eye's gleams with power and he said, that is true, and the best part is since i am a god, i have authority over certain matters mortals does not. like affecting the rule's and laws on the soul, mind and body in a way the mortals can not do. This is going to be fun breaking down the laws and rules that exist in this world. Sheogorath started laughting darkly.

Orochimaru said, well i have turned into a being that cannot die over time only in battle so that doesn say much to me, but that doesn either from my side or sheogorath say how we exactly are supposed to help him? we can't go around killing them as satisfying it would be it would not help him in the first place. and even if we change his body and mind a bit it won't help him getting respect from the public. Sure we could mind controll them but i don't want to do that for the rest of his life.

Faust said, no we won't need too, we just need to.. change the game play.. the rules and laws for him and anyone he decide to bring in the 'partyä. for an example, human's cannot affect their growth in any way easily and our bodies do tire out after certain ammount of training and such. however if we could alter the conditions of rules on and of his mind and body and give him ability to invite people under those conditions he will grow stronger.

Sheogorath said, I have some authority of the soul, but we need a set of rule's and laws as 'truth' for him and him alone.. oh screw it. lets just make it so that the world itself obey rules&laws tied to him as long as he lives.

Orochimaru said, hmm, sounds good. but he can't have the body he currently has it would be crushed under the changes. we need to rebuild it and strenghten the brain quality so he can tap into his power. I can do that easily enough.

Faust, i know several way's to work on the spirit. i can change the mind and spirit so he can evolve his powers but still alway's stay 'human' so he always can be self-mallable. even if he were to become unable to die by time or so. and i can also remove his mental limits. giving him with training free reign eventually over his mind.

Sheogorath said, i can work on laws of the mind and body, i got godly authority thus changing laws and rules of a world should't be impossible even in another world than my own! i just need to do a bit of research as to what laws and rule's i need to tweak or utterly discard.

Faust, orochimaru, Sheogorath. Looked at each others with mad grins and nodded, with a black flash of light the 3 mad beings dissapeared the table and chairs with uneaten food was swallowed by the darkness.

End Of Chapter.

Poor spidey what has he now gotten himself into? Find out in the next gaming ultimate spider-man.


End file.
